Getting Even With the Girls
by MovieVillain
Summary: The boys are planning to get payback on the girls for their misery at the Amagi Inn.


It's been a while since the incident at the Amagi Inn. I thought back of what happened back there. First, Yosuke, Teddie, Kanji, and I got thrown with lots of pails by the girls for getting into the hot spring. Well, they're supposed to be leaving since it's our turn to be in there. Second, we tried to get payback on them by sleeping with them, but we got into the wrong room. It's the room of Hanako and Ms. Kashiwagi. We just give up until our stay in the inn is over.

Since then, I thought about getting revenge on the girls for what happened back there. As I looked at the clock, it's 8:00 pm. Then, the doorbell rang. I opened the door as Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji all arrive.

"Hey, nice visitors," I looked from behind to see Nanako greeting them.

I focus on both Teddie, who is in human form, and Kanji to introduce themselves. "This is Teddie and Kanji. They're just friends. If you don't mind, Nanako, we're going to my room to spend our time together. You know, take a break for what happened back at the Amagi Inn."

"Okay, big bro," Nanako said happily. "I feel bad for what happened to you four back at that place."

"Well, we're gonna spend some bonding time just to get that off our minds," I replied. "So, we're going to my room now, okay?"

"Okay, big bro," Nanako said in a happy voice.

As we went to my room, Yosuke and I sit on the chairs while Teddie and Kanji sit on the floor.

"Okay, do you know why we're gonna have a meeting?" I asked.

"No, why?" Kanji asked in curiosity.

"Do you all remember what happened at the Amagi Inn?" I'm sure they recall about it.

"Oh, please, I don't talk about it! I'm so scared!" Teddie is scared of this topic.

I comfort him. "Don't worry about it, Teddie. The reason I organize this meeting is because I want to get payback on the girls for what happened back there. Do you want to get even with them?"

"Hell, yeah," Yosuke said cheerfully. I'm glad he agrees to this quickly.

"Yeah, I want in it, too," Kanji agrees with me as well. Then, we take a look at Teddie to see if he wants.

"I also want it as well," that was quick for him to answer.

"Now, here's what we're gonna do," I give out some instructions on what to do for this revenge scheme.

Tomorrow is Saturday so we got no school. As we walked to the girls, we got them presents. Too bad they don't know it's our revenge for what happened back at that place. We spotted the girls are having lunch at Junes. We approach them as we give the gifts to them.

"Huh? What's this?" Chie asked about her gift. It's the one with the green box.

"Yeah, why are giving us gifts?" Yukiko, her best friend, is curious about her gift as well. It's the one with the red box.

I looked at Rise and Naoto also got their gifts. It's a reddish-brown and blue color, respectively. Hell, it's their hair color that matches which gifts are for them.

"It's a way of saying thank you."

"For what?" Yukiko asked.

"For letting us stay in your inn. We're grateful for it."

"That's so nice," Rise takes observations to her gift.

"Well, that's grateful of you guys," Naoto does the same.

Then, we started to stand from the table as we left.

"Have fun with your gifts, girls."

"We will," they replied back.

As we, the boys, walk away to enjoy their "presents" which it's filled with revenge, Yosuke said something to me, Teddie, and Kanji. "I think we handle that very maturely."

"Yes," I said. "That felt good."

We stop walking as the girls opened their gifts and we got them. Chie got hit with a springy boxing glove on her face, Yukiko is covered with ashes after a bomb explodes on her face, Rise is covered with paintball on her face, and Naoto got hit with a pie on her face. We looked at them with smiling faces as they got owned. Now we own them. Our revenge is complete.

"That felt better," I said.

"Yeah, it did," Yosuke happily said it.

"I'm feeling better because we finally got what the girls deserve for what happened at the Amagi Inn," Teddie remarked.

"Yeah, our revenge is complete," Kanji said in excitement.

We walk happily as we finally got even with the girls.


End file.
